Can I Have This Dance?
by lemon31
Summary: Part 4 of the Soundtrack Series. The first gay couple of senior year are outed - as usual the gossip is all wrong. This is set about a month or so after 'I Want It All.' Chad and Ryan are in a relationship but no one else knows yet. Chyan. Slash.


Gossip circulated around East High like wildfire, so it wasn't surprising that the latest topic was that of the upcoming senior prom. Or rather the all important question of who was going with whom.

So when Troy Bolton produced a handful of poorly chosen flowers to Chad Danforth in the middle of the cafeteria, the school immediately started humming with whispers of the first gay couple in senior year. However, as with most rumours, the wrong conclusion had been jumped to.

On seeing the wilting flowers dropping over Troy's clenched fist Chad's first thought was: "Wow, I must be hot stuff if Troy Bolton is gay for me!" Swiftly followed by: "Holy shit! _Troy Bolton_ is gay?!"

He mouthed wordlessly at Troy for a full minute until he managed to ask weakly,

"Dude, you can't be serious. I thought you were straight as a ruler. Does Gabriella know?"

Troy, obviously not realising the full implications of his actions, froze with his arm still outstretched.

"Gabriella? What about her? Is she ok?"

"I dunno, do I? I meant have you told her that you're gay yet?"

"_What_ ?! I'm not......I've never......" He stared at the flowers in his hand and it clicked. "Oh! I'm not asking you to prom, man. These are for you to give to Taylor."

Feeling slightly foolish and flushing with embarrassment, Chad avoided looking at Troy.

"You don't just spring a bunch of flowers on a guy like that. What's he supposed to think?"

"So, go give them to Taylor."

Chad raised his eyebrows.

"_Taylor_ ? She's practically my sister. I couldn't possibly take her to prom."

"But, Gabi said – "

"Yeah, I can guess what she said, but it's not going to happen. It would be a bit too perfect if her best friend went out with her boyfriend's supposedly 'best mate'. I bet you two have even planned a joint wedding, but that's not reality, man."

"I thought you liked her – "

" – as a sister, nothing more. Have you ever seen us holding hands? No, you were probably too busy making eyes at Gabriella to notice."

"So, who're you going to ask? A cheerleader?"

"A dancer, for sure."

And with that Chad forgot his hunger and left the buzzing cafeteria for the nearly deserted corridors.

****

The highly polished floor squeaked as Ryan, humming along to a tune only he could hear, glided across the stage before turning sharply at the sound of the theatre door shutting. Realising who it was he leapt down from the stage and ran up the aisle between the seats to be captured in the arms of the curly haired jock.

"Dancing by yourself?"

"Shar's with Ms Darbus, probably harassing her about the musical. Why aren't you having luch? It's New York deli – your favourite."

"Yeah, I know, but I've kinda been put off my food a little bit."

Ryan, always the health conscious twin, started feeling Chad's forehead for signs of a temperature. Chad slapped his hand away.

"I'm not ill, you doofus. Troy just asked me to prom."

Chad wished he had a camera with him at that moment to capture Ryan's expression. He looked like a cross between a goldfish out of water and a startled rabbit. Chad decided to break the silence seeing as Ryan showed no sign of moving."

"Ok, he didn't _really_ ask me. He gave me flowers to give to Taylor."

Ryan managed to squeeze out a quiet "Oh" before looking down at his feet. Chad lifted his chin so Ryan has no option but to meet the other boy's eyes, and said softly,

"I'm not going to take Taylor."

"So......who? A cheerleader?"

Chad threw his arms up in exasperation.

" Why does everyone think I'm into cheerleaders? I've never even _spoken_ to one!"

Calming down he looked back at Ryan who was once again staring at this feet.

" I'm asking _you_."

Ryan's head snapped back up to fast Chad thought he must have broken his neck.

"Me?"

"No, I'm indirectly asking Sharpay through you. Of course I want to take you! Will you be my date?"

"Are you happy about coming out to the whole school? I mean, everything will change after that. People's opinions of you – "

" – to hell with all that! Everyone I care about can deal with it, and those that can't aren't worth my time. Besides, I'm getting to take the best-looking date ever!"

Ryan blushed and planted a small kiss on Chad's lips.

" But," Chad warned once they had broken contact, "there is one condition. We are _not_ doing any of your fancy footwork there."

" The prom's there is _The Last Waltz_ meaning we, Danforth, will own the dance floor all night."

"I can't waltz! I have no idea how and I'll just end up making a fool of myself whilst treading on your feet."

"Come on, I'll show you. It's really not that hard."

"Says he, Mr 'Fabulous-Jazz-Hands' Evans," Chad muttered, but he allowed himself to be dragged up to the empty stage.

Ryan positioned Chad's hand on his waist and put his own on the taller boy's shoulder. He linked their fingers together only to find that Chad was looking rather panicked.

"You can't do this if you're not relaxed. Take one breath and move closer to me."

Chad shuffled awkwardly nearer to Ryan, watching his feet.

" No, you have to look up, keep your eyes locked on mine, always. Right, now when I step back you follow me. _One_, two, three, _one_, two, three......."

Chad may have been taking the man's steps but it was Ryan who steered him across the floor, still counting out loud. Gradually Chad realised that there was a pattern to follow and started to move more like a dancer and less like an elephant.

They glided effortlessly across the stage, rising and falling exactly in time with each other, neither one leading as they performed to the rows of empty seats. Chad was captivated by the way the spotlight was reflected in Ryan's eyes and didn't even noticed when the counting ceased.

A loud bang and the sound of raised voices brought the two boys out of a trance and they sprang apart when they noticed Sharpay and Ms Darbus entering the theatre.

".......No! I forbid it! We can not have Troy Bolton as the male protagonist. You have perfected the dance with Ryan, and with Ryan you will perform."

"But....."

Deciding it was time for a hasty exit Chad jumped down from the stage and ran up the aisle as fast as he could. As he passed Sharpay he managed to nudge her and say,

"Oh, it might interest you to know that Troy's just discovered his sexuality. Too bad you don't have a penis!"

He looked over his shoulder just as he fled through the door in time to see Ryan doubled up with laughter and Sharpay's look of absolute shock and anger.

Damnit, he really should start bringing a camera to school.


End file.
